


Broken Heart=Redemption

by Onyrik



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyrik/pseuds/Onyrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really both my first attempt at writing a SERIOUS fanfiction and my first attempt at doing Feferi. Her personality may be a little OOC because of that. I apologize for everything that may not be of your liking. Also my English sometimes chokes, so there's that too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Heart=Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is really both my first attempt at writing a SERIOUS fanfiction and my first attempt at doing Feferi. Her personality may be a little OOC because of that. I apologize for everything that may not be of your liking. Also my English sometimes chokes, so there's that too.

The morning sky was dull and grey, the clouds covering almost every inch of it. Yet, some shy ray of sunlight descended upon the city, as if to signal that the holidays Christmas gave the sun ended, and Spring was coming.

Eridan looked at this controversial blanket of golden clouds and asked himself something. “ _What the hell am I doing?_ ”. A sneer was the only answer that he could give to himself.

It had been around a few weeks since Feferi and Sollux began dating And Eridan couldn’t sleep at night, so much he tried to understand how he felt about this. In the end, he couldn’t reach the conclusion that was before his eyes, waiting to be modeled, and what he got was a sleepless night. Which only served to make him grumpy and snarky. More than he already was, anyways.

And Sollux and Feferi always dragging him with them in most of their dates didn’t help. One. Bit. He could pretend all he wanted to be his usual, arrogant and slightly rude self, but he couldn’t ignore the sense of bitterness that had planted its seed in his chest. And which was growing, more and more, every day. Wish they’d just say that they’re a couple now and be done with it. Wish they’d just broke up, separate, and make everyone’s life (his) better. What to wish for? Hell if he know.

“Heeeey, Eridan!”, an arm suddenly twisting around his elbow, and an unknown force tugged him to his right. “Wwhoa, wwhat the fuck, Fef!?”, was what he screamed, pulling his arm out of the girl’s grip and clutching his chest with the other one. “You gavve me a heart attack!”

“It’th not like it would be a bad thing anywayth.”. The red and blued colored glasses of the other boy stood out so much, the were almost more annoying than his idiotic smirk.. Which quickly disappeared as Feferi slapped his shoulder, her jewelry tingling loudly at the impact. “Sollux, don’t you dare say such insensitive things.”

“Ow! C’mon, I wath joking!”.

“Serves you right, you bee-fucker.”.

“Thhut up,  hipther wannabe.”.

“Alright, alright, you hate each other, we got that, now, we have a date to focus on!”. Feferi came between the two and pushed both of them away to opposite directions.

Eridan ‘tsk’-ed loudly, pushing his glasses up his nose and folding his arms. “I don’t evven get wwhy I’m here. First, it’s Sunday. Shops are fucking closed. No place to actually go to. Secondly, I still need to understand wwhy do I need to come to everyone of a’ your dates.”. Exasperated, he grabbed his forehead and shook his head. Feferi could only giggle at the typical outburst. “Eridan, you know that we’ll just go to a café, and it’s not like you’d do much at home, anyways! You’d just endlessly try to get a good photograph out of a fake butterfly on a shelf.”. Her giggling only earned another loud ‘tsk’ from the scarf-wearing boy, who turned his gaze away from the still-not-a-couple. It was Sollux this time who answered. “You thould already be thankful enough I let you come, becauthe I know how you thuck at flirting anywayth, so Feferi’th thafe from you and I don’t have to worry.”. Sollux snickered through his lisping mouth, another slap on his shoulder, another exclamation of pain.

Eridan didn’t answer. How could he, when Sollux was so right? How could he answer when the bitterness was there, eating him? No, he couldn’t answer. He could only sigh silently, unheard, and turn around.

“So, about this cafè. Are wwe going or not?”

Feferi stopped arguing and her face illuminated, happy. “I’m glad you asked! You see, there’s this HUGE book store near it and even a park and then there is…” Feferi began chirping gleefully, and she started walking walking away, dragging Sollux along with her by the arm, his groan of distress showing everything he thought about this situation.

Eridan stayed there for a few seconds, watching as they went forwards. Suddenly, emerging from the bitterness, the same question he asked himself before.

“ _What the hell am I doing?_ ”.

A whisper, a sigh, so faint and delusional even he wondered if he really said that.

“I don’t know.”

The bitterness subsided. An empty abyss, waiting for its return, as unpleasant as it is when filled.

 

“Eridan, are you coming?”

“Yeah, comin’ right noww.”


End file.
